


Every Rose Has Her Thorn

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Secrets, double identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose fall into Sam and Dean's case in Chicago. Rose knows more that she's telling about Sam and Dean, and there is a secret that she's been keeping that may not be a secret for much longer. What happens when Supernatural meets Doctor Who meets Secret Diary of a Call Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose pauses before walking into the TARDIS control room. After her near death experience on Raxacoricofallapatorius, she knows The Doctor won’t be in the best state of mind. Her eyes close as she remembers what she use to be, what she use to do back home on Earth. Soon enough she snaps out of it and knows that, regardless of The Doctor’s mood, she has to tell him, tell someone, about the secret that’s been eating her up for ages. As she walks past the console, she sees him tinkering like he always does when he’s upset.  
“Doctor” She says it softly enough that it’s hard to tell if it’s a statement or a question.  
“Rose” He says, matching her tone if only slightly louder to combat the noises being made under the console.  
“Doctor, I know now may not be the best time, but I’d really like to talk to you about--” As if on cue, there’s a noise. It starts out faint but it grows increasingly louder and it isn’t long before the flashing lights join in. “Doctor, what’s happening?!”  Her voice rose a little as a tinge of fear appeared in her eyes.  
    “Nothing, you know, just the TARDIS stabilizing the…” As they both realize that the TARDIS is moving, The Doctor gives up on his ramble-to-save-face tactic and becomes concerned as well. The landing is rough but there isn’t anything he can do about it, or so he says. It is in no way just an excuse that he uses when Rose tumbles on top of him. The moment he is sure they are somewhere solid and not wandering about in space, The Doctor opens the door and is regularly startled by what he finds outside those blue doors.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean and Sam had been up to their usual business of finding and ending the lives of the things that go bump in the night. Their most recent case has brought them to Chicago. While Sam looks into what could possibly be taking people without a trace, Dean decides to look into something a little… different.

As he stalks the bar scene, Dean finds a girl, a blonde attractive girl who looks ready for a fun evening. It’s been a while since he’s done this, a week at least and that is just not okay. He gets out of his chair to say a friendly hello when his phone rings.  
“What Sam?”  
“Well hello to you too. What is it now?”  
“I was about to be in the middle of something important.”  
“More important than our case? I think I figured it out.”  
“Alright, alright, I’ll be back at the motel in 15.” Once the call was ended, Dean looks to the place where the girl had been sitting just moments before. The least he can do is buy her a drink before he goes, right? What’s the harm in that? Unfortunately for him but luckily for his wallet, she’s no where to be found. Dean heaves a disgruntled sigh and mumbles to himself as he walks out of the bar towards the Impala.

“Dean!”  
“Geeze Sam,” he says putting his hands over his heart, “you couldn’t be any more calm?”  
“Sorry. Well, not really. But anyway, I think I figured out what we’re up against.”  
“Care to share?”  
“Djinn.”  
“A freaking genie?”  
“What else fits the profile? It’s the only thing that makes sense. I even narrowed the location down to an abandoned office building.”  
“Okay. Fine. So we’re hunting Aladdin then.”  
“Well, technically it would be Genie from Aladdin...”  
“Shut up Sam.” They both roll their eyes at each other as they gather up their gear and hit the road.

It’s 1 AM when the Winchesters reach the abandoned lot. Dean shakes Sam awake from his nap and they pop open the trunk. Out of nowhere they hear an obnoxious whooshing sound, grab everything they can from the trunk, and run towards it guns in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has some history with the Winchesters.  
> What do they all do when they find out what they're up against in Chicago?   
> What's worse, the monster or Rose's past?

The Doctor blinks a few times and holds his hands in the air. First impressions all around are far from glowing. The Doctor’s hair and suit are all messed up from the incident in the TARDIS and for the first time in a while, Sam and Dean actually seem a bit startled. This is new.

Rose can’t brave a new environment looking like she just lost a fight with a fan, so she looks in the bathroom mirror and makes herself look presentable, more presentable than she was before the TARDIS spun out of orbit. She isn’t sure, but it certainly seemed like The Doctor was a little handsy a few minutes ago and she’d like to keep him in that mood. She looks one final time and then walks straight out and off of the TARDIS.  

The three men stand in silence for a heart beat, or two in The Doctor’s case, until Dean snaps back into hunter mode.  
“Who are you and what are you doing here.” The Doctor sucks in a breath and gets ready to do his usual blurb about the TARDIS and Time Lords and superiority, clearly these two could use a talking to, but before he gets a chance a stunning Rose walks out of the TARDIS.

She looks around slightly taken aback, but not enough to keep his brilliant Rose from talking almost immediately. Except, she didn’t say what he’d expected her to.  
“Sam?” Her eyes are soft and sad, a little bit calm as well.  
“...Rose?” He looks at her with a confused face until it sinks in for both of them. They’re both together again and under the most unlikely of circumstances. She smiles wide and runs into his bearhug.  
“It’s been too long” Rose mumbles into his back, somewhat unsure of how long she really has been gone. It’s hard to tell when you occupy your time by traveling the stars.  
“About 3 years I think”  
At this point Dean decides to put the gun down and he and The Doctor are staring at Sam and Rose, thoroughly confused.  
The Doctor scratches the back of his head and asks the question on his and Dean’s minds  
“Soooo Rose, you know this-that--him?”  
“Yeah, Doctor, this is Sam Winchester, Sam this is The Doctor.”  
Dean finally decided to speak up “How’d you meet?”  
“After I--uh, well- left you and dad I went on a sort of study abroad trip. I was in London for three and a half weeks.” Sam started to explain, feeling a little queasy telling his brother about this.  
“Sam and I met in a pub in the center of London. They were low on chips and vinegar so we ended up splitting what was left.”  
“We were inseparable for the rest of the trip” Sam said, looking into her eyes and smiling more than he has in a while.  
“Well, as lovely as this little reunion has been, we really should go do that thing, huh Sam.” Dean didn’t want to give too much away. Who knows what they’d think. Although, they were the ones coming out of a box that came from nowhere. There is more to them than meets the eye, but he has no time for that investigation.  
“What thing? Ohh, right. That thing.” For a few brief moments Sam forgot all about this crazy life he leads. Rose makes him forget about so many of the bad things that he’s endured.  
“What sort of thing?” The Doctor, now intrigued by a new thing, walked alongside Sam who tries to come up with a good lie. Rose and Dean lag behind and look at each other without saying a word. Dean gives her a knowing look. Rose’s response is a finger to her lips and in that moment it feels like she’s burrowing into Dean’s soul. The silent understanding is made and Rose runs up to join the Doctor and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Rose, and The Doctor head in to face the Djinn.

Rather than doing anything productive on this Djinn thing, the four wind up at some little diner for breakfast. This is where Dean and Sam, well mostly Sam, tell The Doctor and Rose what they do.  
“You hunt monsters?” Rose wasn’t as surprised as he had been expecting. If anything, she was more exasperated. “Of Course.” She continues talking to herself like that for a while. In the meantime, The Doctor listens to every word Sam says. If he can help stop this thing from taking people, he will.

Rose knows she should be paying attention to the conversation, it really is important. No matter how hard she tries though, she keeps zoning out. He’s here, she can’t believe it. She knew she couldn’t escape her past, but really? Here? Now? With The Doctor?

The conversation dwindles along with the food and soon enough, the four of them are in the Impala headed back to the abandoned building.  
“The most important thing to remember is to stay together. Got it? No wandering off. The Djinn get hunters the quickest when they’re alone.”  
Rose nods and The Doctor snickers, thinking about the similar warning he’s given his companions and how frequently they ignore him.

“Dude,” Dean whispers to Sam, “Are you sure we can trust them? Not to say that I don’t believe you, but sometimes you have a pisspoor sense of judgement when it comes to people.”  
“They seem knowledgable. Plus, Rose and I go way back. I know her.”  
“Alright man, but keep in mind how little we do know. They still haven’t explained where they’re from, what they’re doing, or why they showed up out of no where in a small blue box.” It may have come out more aggressive than Dean had intended, but he regrets nothing.  
“I haven’t forgotten. We’ll get the details after this hunt. We can’t afford to waste any more time.”  
Dean parks his baby as far away from the crumbling building as possible and the four start walking.  
“Right,” Dean says a little louder than anticipated, “so remember, stay close. We don’t need another abduction.” With that, Dean, Sam, Rose, and The Doctor walked into the dark musty building.

 

Rose hadn’t meant to fall behind, or fall in general really. Her head hurts. She isn’t clumsy and if she is she will never admit it. No, really, her head kills. If, in the future, anyone brings up this incident, she will swear that something was on the ground and she fell, it is dark after all. Now, where is all the feeling in her body going? There is no way in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory that she will admit to being too caught up in her own thoughts to take note of her footing. She is numb now. Dean, Sam, and The Doctor, all together. This is when she notices that, yes, they are all together, but she isn’t with them. Oh no…  

“...so then Rose and I, well, why don’t you tell them, Rose. I’m sure The Doctor and Dean are tired of hearing me talk. Your voice is much more elegant than mine anyway.” No answer. “Rose?”  
“Uh-oh. Rose? Rose! She isn’t here.” Sam spins in a circle and looks all around for her, but no luck.  
The Doctor begins to feel his hearts beating rapidly in his chest. This isn’t his element. Rose, where are you?

“Am I dead?” She asks, sort of out loud. It may be in her head at this point, she can’t tell the difference. What she can tell though is that there is a pair of royal blue eyes looking, prying, burning deep into her soul. That’s the last thing she sees before she’s out cold.

Dean looked back and forth between his brother and The Doctor. Both are glaring intently at the other, like somehow that will help them reach some decision. It’s like, yeah yeah, he gets it. Rose is a cool girl, he should know, but now isn’t the time. He has to say something now, right?  
“Enough is enough, cut to the song. It’s getting boring.” Right.  
“I’m sorry?” The Doctor doesn’t seem to be in the mood.  
“I can’t keep standing here watching you two watch each other. Look, we know they’re in this building somewhere. Now we just have to find Rose.” That felt weird, saying her name. He has to roll with it though, pretend the feelings he’s having mean nothing. He promised her.

“Soooo where do we look? Have you faced this thing before?” The Doctor thinks out loud a bit. Where could she be?  
“The Djinn like a space big enough to set up the people they have kidnapped along with their bloodletting equipment.” The calmness of his own voice surprised Sam. Maybe he can do this, he can find her.  
“I’m sorry, did you say bloodletting?” Sam gives him a half-hearted nod in reply. This is really bad. “These buildings usually have an office for the person in charge. Seeing the size of this building, I’m sure it’s big enough. I also imagine that it has a good view, so we should look for separate rooms near the windows.” Finally, something other than ‘Rose, where are you?’ came out of his head. The Doctor isn’t usually like this. Maybe the incident earlier in the TARDIS is still getting to him.  
“Sounds good. Let’s start looking.” Dean takes charge now; it’s clear that his cohorts are too lost in thought to get the job done. It takes an hour to go through all the floors and rooms until they think they’ve found the right one. There are blood streaks leading into the room and some sound coming from inside.  
“So, not to sound daft, but how do we go about this?” They are so close he can sense her, his Rose.  
“We pick the lock on the door.” Sam says matter-of-factly as Dean does it. They open the door slowly and there she is, strung up like, well The Doctor can’t think of a comparison right now. The other girls who were taken are here too. None of them look good. The Doctor looks at Sam and Dean and proceeds to run to Rose. They follow slowly and once they’re all inside, the door slams shut. The three men are faced with this man who is tattooed all over with radiant blue eyes. It isn’t really what The Doctor had expected the Djinn to look like, but this is definitely him. Without saying a word, this man-thing pushes all of them to the wall facing Rose. Somehow he’s made it so they can’t get up and he walks over to Rose. When he puts his hand over Rose’s head, The Doctor wants to scream- but he can’t. They are sedentary and silent and have no say in the matter. What happens next though surprises all of them. Her mind, her thoughts, her dream is being projected in front of them and it’s more than strange- to Sam and The Doctor at least.  
Rose is in her flat in London, well, Belle’s flat. It’s been so long since she’s been Belle. How did she get here, what is she doing? She walks past her living room into her bedroom and sees- well, this is weird- Dean, Sam, and The Doctor. Dean comes up to her first and touches the bare skin on her sides. She looks down and she is apparently in one of her Belle outfits, the one Dean likes. He gently moves his hands up and down her sides until he’s cupping her breasts with his hands. She looks at him and then over to The Doctor and Sam who are on the other side of her room, watching. Dean nuzzles his face into her neck and kisses it roughly. She moans. Sam looks right into her eyes now and slowly walks over to them. Dean moves to the bed. Sam takes her hand and leads her to her bed as well. She looks to her nightstand and sees two envelopes presumably filled with money. So two of them are paying her for this, that changes things. She starts with Dean, she knows what he likes. Belle straddles  him and kisses his neck. He takes of his shirt and his trousers leaving him with the thin fabric of his pants between them. She kisses down his body and he takes off her clothes in a hurry. If he wants fast and dirty, that’s what he’ll get. She licks down his toned body and reaches his erection. She pulls off his pants and sees that somehow he already has on a condom. This is so weird. But, she positions herself above him and it begins. Her movements are precise and quick. He murmurs and moans, Belle’s name escaping his lips along with a few filthy remarks. He finishes shortly after, gets up, and heads to her living room.

The Doctor, Sam, and Dean, watch this event with feelings of dread and horror. Then, Dean realizes, attention is on him as Rose’s dream is somehow paused. Sam feels the need to say something and luckily he can; it seems the Djinn wants whatever this is to happen.  
“Dean?” he asks shocked and confused.  
“Okay, so maybe I know her too.” Dean hesitates before he continues, carefully selecting his words, “She and I met a while back. I just know her by a different name. I think that we should wait to talk about this until we get her back though.”  
The Doctor’s mind is racing. Rose has another name? Dean knows her? “What-” he gets cut off. The images in Rose’s mind are playing again and it seems like something else is about to happen.

Sam now kisses her passionately while pushing her onto her back. He whispers what he wants and slowly she gives it to him. She moves on top of him and he removes his clothes. Like she had with Dean, she takes off his pants and makes her way from his neck down to his length. Also like Dean, he already has a condom. Still weird. She moves her mouth over him and gives him the best orgasm he’s gotten from a blowjob. He returns the favor, biting and sucking her clit while she moans. He listens to her moan his name and moves his fingers into her, going until her feels her tighten and release. He kisses her again and joins his brother in the living room.

Now all eyes are on Sam. He feels his face redden as he begins to talk. “Like we said, we were inseparable for weeks. We did some… stuff. Nothing much, just, you know…” well that didn’t come out the way he wanted it to. The Doctor just sits there, confused and angry. Both of these men he’s sitting with have been with Rose. His Rose. Why hadn’t she said anything when she saw them. Why were there envelopes on the nightstand. Why does she have another name. Wait a second…

Rose and The Doctor are alone now, and she looks at him inquisitively. He walks over and kisses her gently on the top of her head. She stands up to be with him at his level and hugs him. She wants to tell him she’s sorry, that she was trying to tell him about Belle, that all she wanted was to be honest with him, and that she cares about him more than she has ever cared about anyone. She wants to, but she can’t. She breaks down in tears and cries into his shoulder. He holds her tighter and leads her back to the bed. He fixes her pillows and pulls down the blankets, then motions for her to lay. He joins her and she curves into his body, putting her head on his chest. The Doctor moves his hand around her back and kisses her head again. Neither of them say anything and she drifts to sleep.  

The Doctor sighs, she’s sorry and he knows it. But why did she dream of having passionate sex with Sam and Dean, but all he did was kiss her head. Is that all their relationship is?

Rose wakes up with The Doctor still in her bed. She is unbelievably happy until she remembers last night. What is going on? This isn’t something that happens. Why would The Doctor even be in Belle’s flat? What happened right before this? As she attempts to remember, The Doctor wakes up. She can’t stop herself from looking into his eyes, they’re so bright and beautiful. Eyes. Why can’t she get the image of blue eyes out of her mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are resolved... sort of. Rose's secret is out now so there's that.

Dean, Sam, and The Doctor look at the Djinn holding them captive. Rose is remembering and his power over them is weakening. With this realization, Dean reaches over to his silver knife that he covered in lambs blood earlier. The Djinn was just startled enough that Dean was able to stab him dead. The Doctor and Sam ran to Rose. Sam cut her down and The Doctor caught her.  
“She has to realize that she’s dreaming. She needs to die in the dream before she dies in real life.” Sam said as he and Dean helped the other girls down.

“Doctor,” Rose has to ask him, even if it ruins this perfect moment. “how did you know that this place was mine?” He looked at her and kissed her head one more time. This time felt different though. He whispered in her ear, “Wake up my Rose. I need you.”

The Doctor had listened to what Sam said. She needs to know this isn’t real. Luckily they have him, a telepath extraordinaire, with them on this hunt. He put his hands to her temples, kissed her head like he had in the dream, and whispered, “Wake up my Rose. I need you.”

“I am awake, I’m right here” She replied. Maybe something here is a little off.  
“You need to get out of this place, come back to me” He replies.  
“What do you mean? How?”    
“You’re dying Rose. Close your eyes, feel me, believe me. It’s your Doctor, the real one.”  
Tears form again in Rose’s eyes. She does believe him. “What do I need to do?”  
“You need to die, Rose. Die in that world and you’ll be back.”  
She has to kill herself? As many times as she’s almost died while traveling with The Doctor, she never thought that he’d tell her that she needs to do it herself. “Help me?”  
The Doctor picked up the knife she kept in her nightstand and handed it to her. “I’ll be right here.”  
Rose took the knife, looked him in the eyes, and thrusted the knife into her heart.

Rose awoke suddenly in The Doctor’s arms. He smiled down at her and she smiled right back before going unconscious.

When Rose woke up in the hospital, the guys explained what had happened and that the other victims were being treated. When she is good enough to check out, she does, despite the protesting from her male companions.    
The walk to Dean’s car is an awkward one. Now that she is okay, the nagging notion about her dream is on everyones mind. They climbed into the Impala in silence and Dean started driving.  
“So, thanks for helping me out” Rose says to try to break the uncomfortable quite that has settled in the car. She hears some murmurs of you’re welcome from the guys, but she still feels like she’s being smothered.  
“Okay, can we just talk about this bloody thing, I can’t breathe in here.” Rose is perfectly blunt about it.  
“You want to talk? Fine. Let’s talk. So, how do you know Dean.” This is the angriest she’s seen Sam and it’s kind of terrifying.    
“Well, um, I don’t know him from my everyday-life-as-Rose per say. Belle knows him.” Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.  
“And who is Belle?” Sam is really dominating this conversation. She looks over to The Doctor who is clearly listening, but he remains quiet.  
She took a breath, here goes everything. “Belle is the name I used when I was a call girl.”  
The Doctor looks at her now, a little hurt, maybe a little disappointed, but he still says nothing. Sam on the other hand….  
“Whore you mean. When you were a whore.”  
“Yes. Whore, prostitute, call girl. Call me what you want, it doesn’t change anything.”  
“You little-”  
“Sam. Stop it. Now.” Dean sounded almost as angry as Sam did now.  
“Thanks Dean, but it’s fine. He can be angry. The men I get close to as Rose usually hate me as Belle, which in turn just makes them hate me. I’m used to it. She kind of ruined my life. Why do you think I gave it up and worked in a shop. The money wasn’t better, it wasn’t more my passion. I did it because if I wanted a real life, it had to be as Rose.” She looked straight at The Doctor for this next part. He had to know what she has been feeling since she started traveling with him. “When The Doctor found me, I had moved back in with my mum. I was depressed, poor, and seriously contemplating doing something drastic and, I guess you could say permanent.” The car silenced once again, even Sam seemed to be seething less. “Then I saw the stars and I had a purpose. I had to make you see Earth as something more, something better. And doing that, being with you, it made me see it too.” She pauses and looks around. Their faces have softened and there is more compassion in the air than anger. “I have no reason to be Belle again. I’m sorry I never brought it up, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what it would do to me to go back to that place.” The Doctor just takes her hand and she knows, she knows that she has been forgiven and it feels fantastic.  
“And Sam, I’m sorry for not telling you about this. I didn’t want you to think that what we had was just another round for me. It was more than that, I promise.” He turns back to face her and she can see that he’s okay, or at least he will be.  
“Oh, and Dean, thanks for letting me be the one to tell them. I know secrecy isn’t good for family.” He just nodded at her and kept driving. This was going to be okay.

The Doctor and Rose get out of the car and head back to the TARDIS. They hug Sam and Dean goodbye and open those brilliant blue doors. Rose can finally breathe again, she’s in her element with her Doctor and life is good again. That is until--  
“Rosee, it seems we may have to stay a bit longer. The TARDIS needs to fuel up.”  
Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first story in the three part (for now I think it'll be three parts) series. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to any of these shows. This is my first go at this so please let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
